


Methos takes Connor to Sanctuary

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [30]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: Methos meets Connor in London and they have a little chat before Methos takes Connor to meet the Watchers in charge of  the Sanctuary project.





	Methos takes Connor to Sanctuary

Methos finished packing his overnight duffel. “I won’t be more than a few days five at the most.” Methos assured

Diana smiled as she hugged him from behind. She laid her head on Methos’ back. “You have to go. I understand. I can’t be a part of the Watcher stuff.”

“No it’s too dangerous. If they were to find out that Adam Pierson was not a new immortal then things could get complicated. This meeting shouldn’t take too long.” Methos took Diana’s hand as he turned around. “I hate leaving you.”

“I’m not a big fan of you going either but you need to. Go play with your archives and have a little fun with your friends while you’re there. I hear you play a mean game of poker.” Diana said with a smile.

Methos smirked “Well I don’t like to brag but…” He chuckled when Diana slapped his arm playfully. Methos pulled her into his arms holding her tight. “Leave the brooding to the Scot got it. I love you. And watch your head while I’m gone. I’m rather fond of it right where it’s at.”

Diana leaned up and kissed him soundly. “I love you too. Come back safe.”

Methos left heading to the airport and London.

***   
Connor stood in the airport waiting for Methos’ plane. He was going over the last few months in his head. His adopted daughter Rachel had died in an explosion at his antique store in New York. He had a few mortal friends die under mysterious circumstances. Then there was his immortal friends too many of them had fallen to the sword in the last few weeks.

“It has to stop.” He growled under his breath. The young woman next to him moved discretely away. Just then the plan began letting the passengers off and he watched the different scenes unfold; a wife and child meeting dad at the airport, an elderly woman being greeted lovingly by her family, a solder stepping out disappointment showing until he heard his name called and a girl jumping into his arms.

Connor lost himself in the different lives he would never have. The wash of presence brought him back to the present. Methos walked out into the terminal looking around cautiously until he spotted Connor. Methos made his way over to his friend.

“Is that all you brought?” Connor asked nodding toward the duffel  
.  
Methos smirked “It’s all I need.”

“Come on the car’s this way.” Connor led the way out of the busy airport. They stayed quiet till they were in Connor’s rental car.

“Do you have a hotel I can drop you or…?” Connor asked as he started the car.

“Actually I have a place just outside the city. I was hoping we could talk.” Methos closed his eyes and held his hand up to stop Connor from talking. “I’m not going to try to talk you out of anything, but I want to make sure you know what you’re getting into.” 

“Fair enough. Put the address into the GPS on my phone.” Connor typed his password then handed the phone over to Methos.

Methos typed in the address then laid his head back and closed his eyes. “I hate planes.” He grumbled and closed his eyes.

“Betsy knows the way. Get some rest. We’ll be there in…” Connor looked at the screen. “An hour and thirty eight minutes.”

Methos smirked “In that case, good night Betsy.”

“Good night, sleep well.” An automated female voice said pleasantly.

Methos chuckled

Connor drove the rest of the way thinking about all the reasons disappearing would be the best thing he could do for all his loved ones. He pulled into a long winding driveway.  
“Pierson, I think you put in the wrong address.” Connor said loudly knowing better than to touch the sleeping immortal.

Methos opened one eye and closed it again ‘Nope, this is it.”

Connor shook his head and smiled. “Duncan thinks you’re broke.”

“Duncan needs to think he’s needed. As clan chief it wouldn’t due to have one of his own that didn’t need something from him.” Methos answered as he sat forward to shake the last of the sleep from his mind. They pulled up in front of a huge English manor that was obviously old and well kept.

Connor chuckled “So was Adam created for Duncan to find?”

Methos smiled but shook his head. “No, Adam is me most days, but he was actually created for the Watchers. Sweet, geeky, gentle Adam was made to put the Watchers at ease and get me through the door so I could hide from the game and life in general for a few decades. It worked beautifully until Duncan came along and pulled me back in.”

“Duncan does have a way of bring you back to life when you need it.” Connor stated fondly

“Come on, I’m sure Abby has dinner waiting for us. Her family has worked for me of over six hundred years. She can be trusted. You can talk freely around her.” Methos stated as they walked up the stairs leading to the main entrance.

Connor looked surprised “You take your privacy very seriously. I don’t suppose you have the Illuminati decoder ring?” Connor half joked

Methos smiled mysteriously as the door opened. “Doesn’t everyone?” And he walked in, Connor trailing behind him.

A young woman stood in the entry way “Adam it’s good to have you back. Your rooms are set just the way you like. I also opened up the guest room two doors down from you. I hope that was alright.” Abby asked as she took Methos’ things from him.  
“Thank you Abby everything will be perfect as always, I’m sure.” Methos praised then turned to Connor “Follow me. Abby is one of the best cooks England has to offer. You haven’t lived until you’ve eaten her cooking.”

Connors chuckled “Then led on man. I’m starving.”

They settled down in a small dining room with pot roast, roasted vegetables and mashed potatoes with gravy along with fresh baked bread. They ate in silence just enjoying the wonderful food and wine. After Abby cleared everything away and coffee was served Methos brought up the subject on both their minds.

“You have been a real magnet for trouble these last few months. Do you have a theory as to why?” Methos asked

“I’m cursed is the best I’ve come up with so far. I have no idea what or who is after me. Whoever it is either wants me to suffer or they are a coward that is to scared to face me themselves.” Connor answered as he studied his coffee.

“And so disappearing is your answer?” Methos asked

“They won’t show themselves and I can’t find them, so it’s all I’ve got for the moment. Besides it’s all weighing heavy on me. The death, time everything… I need time to figure it all out. Put the pieces back together.” Connor answered with as much honesty as he could.

“Duncan will search for you.” Methos answered simply

“Yes he will. I will have your word you will not tell him where I am.” Connor responded

“You have my word, but I will not take the blame for your disappearance.” Methos agreed

“I’ll make sure he knows the fault is all mine. Now how will this all work?” Connor refilled his coffee from the carafe on the table.

“Tomorrow you and I will meet with the director of Sanctuary and discuses when you will go on your little sabbatical and for how long. I will not have you disappear until after Diana and I are wed. I will not have Diana and Duncan frantic to find you or grieving for your loss during what should be one of all of our happiest moments. There are so few of them. I will not have this one tarnished.” Methos stated firmly 

Connor nodded “Agreed. I will be there with bells on dancing with the bride, getting the best man drunk and watching my family being happy.”

“If something happens while you are in Sanctuary; like someone dies or is hurt. You will have to live with the guilt of wondering if you could have done something to stop it.” Methos took a deep breath and leaned forward. “Look Connor for all intents and purposes you will be dead to the outside world.”

Connor closed his eyes and sighed. “This shouldn’t be so hard. I’m doing the right thing. People I love and care for are dying and I don’t know why. I’m so tired. I feel hollow inside. I just need to escape the game and the world at large for a while.”

Methos smiled sadly “I understand probably better than any other person on the planet. But keeping this from Duncan is a mistake. You should tell him or mail him a letter to explain. He will understand your need to get away from it all. But if all you need is holy ground and time to regroup you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. We can even fake your death if you like.”

Connor shook his head “Duncan is a terrible liar. He has to believe I’m missing or dead for this to work. I’ll deal with the fall out when I come back. I’m thinking a good fifty years of isolation should be enough time for this bastard to show himself or get taken out.”

“Alright we go first thing in the morning. I will tell you that the drugs they give you to keep you unconscious they make you dream. Some are memories that you need to work through, others are fantasies. I’ve never experienced it myself, but I was buried alive once. It’s hard to come back to the world after that. I’ll make sure I’m there when they bring you back so you have a familiar face and you will know you are safe.” Methos offered

Connor took another steadying breath “Duncan was smart to bring you into his clan. Thank you Cousin Methos.”

Methos eyes widened at the title then nodded, a small smile playing at his lips “That is what family is for Cousin Connor.”

“Aye, when I come back and this is all over the two of us need to get drunk and swap stories.” Connor said as he held one hand up. “Just remember I am not my student. I learned never to judge until I hear the whole story. You have had a long life I’m sure not all of it has been pleasant.”

Methos relaxed “Good to know. I’ll make sure I have a full stock of the best Scotland can supply. Come tomorrow is going to be a long day and you have a little more thinking to do.” Methos said and showed Connor to his rooms.  
***


End file.
